As Long as We're Together
by Dr.HarleyQuinzel
Summary: The sudden disappearance of Hermione Granger from the Wizarding World, only a day after graduating Hogwarts, caused an uproar among the wizards and witches who knew the Gryffindor Princess. 5 months later, Hermione for once in her life has no idea what to do. What does a certain blonde haired Slytherin's involvement in all of this? AN:/First story in a long time. Go easy on me.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:/** **Hey Puddins :D Dr. Harley's the name, nice to meet cha. So basically, this is like my debut one-shot/story for this site. This isn't technically my first account here nor is it my first story, but it has indeed been freaking years ago since I wrote anything and actually tried to publish it. So if it's horrible and full of mistakes, please don't hate me or give me any flame. I'm just an introverted individual who tends to retreat to this world when I'm feeling melancholic. Which is most of the time.**

 **Disclaimer:** **Anyways, anything you might recognize here belongs to JKR. Not mine. Because if Harry Potter was ever mine then the abomination that is RoMione won't even exist in the first place.**

* * *

Hermione Jean Granger, known as the brightest witch of her age was having a dilemma.

The 18 yr. old brunette was currently curled up in her bed, covered in layers upon layers of blankets that she scrounged up somewhere in her closet, just to try and make herself invisible from any visitor that would dare rudely intrude her solemn contemplation for the evening.

It has only been approximately 5 months since Hermione graduated from Hogwarts as Head girl and Valedictorian. Acing every NEWTs she took an exam in allowed her to set a new record not only in Hogwarts, but also in other magical schools including Beauxbatons. Suffice to say that the muggleborn's more than amazing achievements caused quite a fuss in the whole Wizarding world. Although the main occurrence that wizards and witches alike still talk about to this day, was what happened only a day after graduation, said incident even being published as a front page article in The Prophet.

And what caused the fuss you may ask?

Only a day after graduation, Hermione Granger, brightest witch of her age and the sole brain behind Voldemort's downfall; suddenly disappeared from the Wizarding world.

The girl's disappearance caused nothing but uproar amongst a world filled of people that wanted nothing more than to have an opportunity to thank the young woman for her part in defeating the dark lord. Many of her schoolmates, even those from different houses, were particularly curious as to where the Gryffindor princess ran off to, some even worried that she was kidnapped by still roaming death eaters that managed to escape during the final battle.

Though none of these people's anxiety could compare to what the Boy who lived and his red headed best friend felt when they found out.

Harry did nothing but search for his female best friend non-stop for three whole weeks that followed after Hermione's disappearance. He didn't eat, sleep nor functioned properly during the duration of his search. The green eyed wizard felt that there was something much more sinister behind his best friend's disappearance, considering that it wasn't Hermione's habit to just go off somewhere without telling anyone or at the very least leaving a letter to inform them of her whereabouts. It just wasn't so. Many of his friends including the Weasleys feared that he was over exerting himself with searching for their missing friend, there even being a possibility of him to just suddenly keel over and pass out from exhaustion.

One particular female red head wasn't overly keen on finding out about said possibility though.

It took a lot of shaking and verbal abuse from Ginny Weasley's part to convince Harry to stop his search. Telling him that Hermione was too smart to just get nabbed by stupid death eaters that couldn't even manage to dodge her bat boogey hex from such short distance was what promptly convinced Harry of the impossibility of her being kidnapped.

Having Ginny scold him for a week had absolutely nothing to do with his change of heart.

In the end, after accepting that Hermione left of her own accord, Harry decided to himself that she would owl them when she decided to. He believed that she had a valid reason for her impromptu missing act.

Not the same can be said about Ron Wealey though. He was, for all intents and purposes, the one that was affected the most by the female member of their trio's sudden disappearance. People suspected of the true reason for his vehement rejection to the idea of her leaving of her own accord, none but his fellow Gryffindors and schoolmates, especially Harry, knew the truth. It wasn't really that much of a big secret that the red headed keeper had deep rooted feelings for the Gryffindor princess.

Not only once did people feel pity for the youngest son of the Weasley family. Having witnessed his not so successful attempts of wooing his love interest to losing his temper when he found out about her going missing, none of these did nothing but earn him even more of their sympathy.

Ron truly did not know what went wrong.

He thought that he finally won when he and Hermione kissed in the Chamber of Secrets, completely disregarding the fact that she apologized immediately afterwards, saying that she didn't mean to do it. He just thought that she was embarrassed and so he left it as it was.

What he didn't know at the time though, was that her apology was mostly meant for someone else.

* * *

"What am I going to do…." Hermione muttered to herself inside of her cocoon of blankets. Her nerves were frayed beyond limitations. She had done nothing but roll around in her bed for the majority of the morning, contemplating about life and the future.

The past few months had been difficult for Hermione. After deciding to go through with her long thought out plan of permanently leaving the Wizarding World, came the minor details of the consequences of her actions. She underestimated the Auror's abilities of locating missing wizards and witches.

But most importantly, she underestimated Harry's determination and dedication for her.

Harry came close dozens of times to finding her. One instance was when she had the stupid idea of returning to her parent's house looking for any salvageable items to help her in starting a new life. Harry stood outside her house examining any oddities that would aid him with looking for Hermione, not looking hard enough to see her hiding underneath her bedroom window when she caught a glimpse of him while she was searching through her old dresser.

It wasn't as if anyone would be using them considering her parents were far away in Australia, still blissfully unaware of the reality of them having a daughter.

She had already thought about just moving to Australia and watching over her parent's from a distance whilst coming up with a way to return their memories. Not to mention, making them understand why she took said memories from them in the first place would be difficult. She eventually sacked the idea though when one important factor made itself known to her- a _very_ important factor at that.

She didn't leave the Wizarding World by herself. And neither was she currently living by herself as well. She was pretty sure that her parent's reaction to her current living arrangement would vary between upset to furious.

Contrary to popular belief of many who knew her, Hermione Granger was no stranger to the experiences of having a significant other. Being in a secret relationship since 4th year can prove that to any who might ask. Keeping said relationship a secret though was more of a necessity than a choice on her part.

Her friends, was after all not a big fan of her boyfriend.

"Ughh! Hermione Jean Granger, you are being ridiculous. Get it together!" She promptly escaped her prison of blankets as she sat up in bed, furiously rubbing at her face. Lying around in bed thinking up simulations of his possible reaction would do her no good at all. She needs to make a full proof plan. She would need to ease him into listening to her news. Slowly, like a calf's birth.

She was losing it.

"Okay. Let's try this again."

"Try what again?"

The voice asking the question coming from behind Hermione caused her to let out an indignant shriek and ungracefully fall off the bed in a heap of blankets and pillows. All this was quickly followed by hearty baritone laugh that didn't sound like it would be stopping soon.

"Don't do that!" Hermione struggled with the blankets as she tried to untangle herself from the mountain of fabric. Hearing her angry exclamation, her assailant's laughter slowly turned into a good natured chuckle instead, causing her to huff and her cheeks to gain a healthy blush.

She would never admit to any living creature, especially to him, that hearing him chuckle like that never fails to turn her on.

Oh the humiliation.

Hermione felt herself get lifted off the ground (blanket and all) as a sturdy pair of arms snaked around her hips. She tried not to squirm so much, knowing that she could risk the both of them tumbling back to the floor if she were to do so. She once again felt the soft cushions of the bed make contact with her back as the blankets she was enclosed in start to untangle.

"Hey."

"Hi." Clear gray eyes greeted her as she slowly fluttered her own open. Eyes that show nothing but love and admiration as they gazed upon her, the same pair of eyes that never failed to comfort her during her direst of moments.

Eyes that belonged to none other than the Slytherin Prince himself: Draco Malfoy.

Hermione watched him as he studied her features and noted how his eyes would crinkle and how his lips would quirk a little bit just to the right; a clear indication that he was amused.

She on the other hand was not amused.

Draco's smile was quickly wiped off his face as Hermione flicked him on the nose with her thumb and forefinger. He scrunched his nose in response and gave her a pout that would cause anyone back in Hogwarts to do a double take if they were to ever witness it. "You'll never quit it with the nose flicking will you?" Draco questioned as he leaned his face closer to hers and proceeded to rub their noses against each other.

His actions caused Hermione to smile and close her eyes as Draco continued to rub their noses together. "Nope, not for the foreseeable future anyway" She replied and once again opened her eyes when Draco stopped with his ministrations. She found him staring dreamily at her lips and she in turn couldn't stop herself from staring at his.

 _Oh to hell with it._

Deciding to throw all reservations out the proverbial window, Hermione promptly pulled Draco flush against her own body and proceeded to give him a searing kiss. Draco not needing any more prompting, once again snaked his arms around her hips as he enthusiastically responded to her by opening his mouth and darting his tongue into her more than willing mouth and making contact with her own eager tongue.

The two then proceeded to play tonsil hockey as they shoved their tongues down each other's throats.

* * *

"You did that on purpose." Draco accused as he nuzzled his face further into Hermione's neck, having difficulty regaining his breath after such an intense make-out session. He has since earlier discarded his tight fitting shirt when Hermione whined about not being able to reach his collarbone and pectorals as she nibbled her way down his torso.

Hermione ran her hands through his soft blonde hair as he burrowed himself deeper into her neck. She herself was now only wearing her bra and knickers. Draco decided that he didn't have much use of her shirt and pants during their earlier activity. She hummed to herself as she continued to run her hands through his silky blonde locks.

She sometimes envied the fact that his hair was much smoother and healthy compared to hers.

"What makes you say that?" Hermione curiously questioned him as her right hand smoothed itself down his back where she proceeded to lightly run her fingernails along his spine causing Draco to give an involuntary shiver and a pleasured moan. Her left hand still lingered in his neck, curling her fingers in the hairs at the nape of his neck.

"I just do." Draco groaned as Hermione continued with her ministrations, fully aware that she was trying to distract him from their topic of conversation. He lifted his head from its safe haven against her neck as he proceeded to adjust himself from his position on top of her, right between her thighs. If her plan was to distract him then she was doing a terrific job at it.

His answer caused Hermione to give off a whimsical smile. He always had that ability. Being able to read her like an open book was one of the things that Draco took great pride in. He refuses to tell that her eyes were always just too expressive. They literally were the windows to her soul. He could always tell if she was anxious, happy, excited or sad just by gazing into her eyes.

And Hermione was just incapable of lying to him. Even she readily admits that.

Being with him now for 5 years, required the both of them to be more open to each other. They told each other their insecurities, problems about friends and family and their greatest fear. They being expressive about feelings though didn't make their relationship a smooth sailing ride. There were lots of factors that caused them to argue and throw hurtful insults at each other more than once that almost caused their relationship to crash and burn.

That was a whole story for another time though.

They eventually came to the conclusion that what they had was too important, special and just…. **real.** Neither of them would have made it through without the other. It just wasn't possible.

Draco leaned his face ever closer to her while using his fore arms as leverage to prevent him from completely squishing his lover underneath him, his breath fanning over her face and his lips just barely brushing against her own. He lifted his right hand and caressed Hermione's cheek, his thumb running circles along her cheek bones.

Hermione finding the action as soothing leaned further into his hand as she quietly contemplated how to break her news. Would he get mad? -Happy? Or perhaps even indifferent to what she tells him. She was afraid, if push comes to shove and he ends up leaving her because of this then she might as well just jump off into the oceans of Azkaban.

He was truly the only one she can't live without.

"I'm pregnant."

She observed his face for any visible difference, feeling him suddenly go stiff against her made her gnaw at her lower lip. She suddenly realized that perhaps just blurting out like so was not one of her greatest ideas.

 _What did mum say back then? Ah yes. Rip it off like a band-aid._

Hermione started to worry that maybe this wasn't really what he would want after all. She started to feel the tell tale signs of salty tears suddenly run down her cheeks. They weren't hers though. She couldn't stop herself from gasping when she traced the origins of the tears to Draco's suddenly vulnerable eyes. Hermione felt her heart flutter and constrict with what she was currently seeing.

Draco Malfoy crying his heart out on top of her had Hermione shedding her own share as well.

Warm hands caressed Draco's cheeks as he continued to cry his heart out, occasionally even sniffling like an abused puppy. Hermione would have found the scene utterly cute if not for their current predicament. Urging him to stop crying and tell her what was wrong. She spent 5 minutes whispering sweet nothings to him and peppering his face with kisses as she comforted him.

Spoiled pompous git he was.

Draco's sniffling eventually came to a stop as Hermione's fingers continued to wipe at his cheeks, occasionally even rubbing behind his ears; his weak spot. "Sorry" He sniffed some more as he attempted to regain his bearings. "I'm just….." He trailed off as he gazed down at her. Not being able to stop himself from smiling and thanking Merlin and any other Deities the Muggles came up with for allowing him to be with her.

"Just..?" Hermione furrowed her brows when Draco didn't finish his sentence. She was starting to get anxious. What? Was he happy or was he smiling at her trying to come up with ways on dumping her. He better not be because she would make sure he will never be able to reproduce again.

Her over exaggerated thought came to an abrupt halt when she felt a pair of soft lips capture her bottom one. Draco nibbled on her bottom lip, taking his time with running his tongue over it afterwards. Doing so caused her to shudder in pleasure. After a final peck on her now swollen lips, he shifted himself lower on the bed so his face was now level with Hermione's bare stomach. He proceeded to nuzzle his face against her tummy. "I'm just happy." Draco murmured against her skin. "Extremely happy, as a matter of fact."

Hermione felt herself sag on top of the bed. He was happy. Extremely happy he said. Hours rolling on top of the bed trying to come up with a plan on how to tell him, was for nothing after all. He wasn't mad or even disappointed but was instead _happy_.

She let out a relieved sigh as she placed her hand on top of his head that was still pressed against her stomach. "What are we going to do?" Hermione timidly asked as she met his eyes. Him being happy about her pregnancy was great and everything but they had more important things to worry about.

The fact that she was still only 18 and already pregnant leaves a lot to be desired. Draco himself was turning 18 in just 2 months.

They would need to move out of their flat. It was too small to raise their growing family in. Hermione would also need to look for a University that would accept a pregnant teenager in their institution, much less allow her to sit in on lessons. Just because she was pregnant didn't mean she would now be giving up her plans on becoming a Doctor. Money wouldn't really be that much of a problem considering the father of her unborn child was the owner of a Multi-billion business empire when Lucius Malfoy perished in the final battle. Money was definitely no issue.

Then there was Draco's attempt in becoming a licensed pilot for the British _Muggle_ Air Force. You read that right. When she first found out about it, she was first skeptic and unsure. Draco, pilot and muggle jet plane didn't really count as a normal sentence construction in her brain. She questioned him about it and her boyfriend told her that he wanted to experience flying the muggle way. She argued that he could still do so just by being a passenger plane pilot. The blond snorted at her suggestion though telling her that it would be boring.

Her boyfriend was an arrogant little prat.

Noticing his girlfriend start to over-think, made Draco smile as he stared at her from his vintage point. With her brows furrowed, nose scrunched up and a pout on her pinkish lips. She was the perfect image of beauty. His girlfriend and….

 _The mother of my un-born child._

The thought made Draco's smile widen even more. He was going to be a father. Him, the so called Slytherin Prince, the one who caused nothing but misery to his lower years in his old house and to all the others and the one who made them hide in the hallways and coves when they see him approach.

He was going to be a father.

Still adjusting to the idea of him now having a child, Draco once again crawled on top of her (now being extra careful to avoid squishing her stomach), he proceeded to peck her nose, successfully bringing Hermione out of her thoughts.

"What do you mean by that exactly." He gently caressed her stomach as he inquired about her earlier statement. Making a mental note of how much she enjoyed his hand rubbing there, if her quiet moan of approval was any indication at all.

Sensing that their conversation was finally heading somewhere, Hermione carefully sat up in bed causing Draco to do the same. She felt his hand not vacate its spot on her belly, something that didn't fail to make her smile even more. Deciding that she was now in a comfortable position, the brunette witch placed her hand on top of his that was placed in her stomach.  
"I meant it as how I said it." She shifted closer to him and placed herself between his thighs. She reveled on the feeling of skin against skin. Being close to her boyfriend always made her feel calm.

"We're still just children ourselves Draco. Being parents, is it really a role we can fill that easily?" Her question echoed throughout their room. Draco managing to hear a hint of nerves in her voice, encircled her form with his arms as he cradled her against his own body.

So that was it. She was nervous, perhaps even scared. He could easily understand her feelings regarding the matter. She was the one who would be eventually carrying their child to full term for 9 months. Plenty of complications could occur during the duration of the pregnancy, and the fact that it was a magical child – **their beautiful half blood child** \- made even him more nervous. Them being on hiding from the magical world requiring them to avoid using magic at all cost. Draco closed his eyes as he took a deep breath, his arms still draped around her form.

"As long as we're together…"

Hearing this caused Hermione to widen her eyes from her place in his arms. Not hearing anything else from him, she did nothing else but pulling him tighter to herself, fully intending on fusing their very souls together. Draco didn't need to say more. That was all she needed to hear.

* * *

" _Draco! Please come back to me. Alive"_

" _I will"_

" _I want you to run away with me."_

" _Draco…"_

" _Don't think about it. Just say yes."_

" _What about the others, Our friends-"_

" _I doesn't matter. As long as we're together."_

"… _..Alright. As long as we're together"_

 **AN:/** **okay so much for taking it easy. Forgive me for any mistake, but if it seems rather confusing and lacking info, that is because I am actually planning on making this related snippets. Who knows, maybe I'll post the next chapter if this goes well. You might get to see baby Malfoy or maybe even when Hermione went AWOL right after graduation to how this little set up came to be. I dunno. HAHA Byeeeeee. Till next time Puddins. Please R and R.**


	2. Chapter 2: Urges of the Heart

**AN:** **so yeah. Hey puddins, Harley here. This is awkward. First of all, I'm happy that** _ **somehow**_ **people actually read my work. Albeit, they are only a few of them but still; I feel so damn proud of myself. But yeahh…hehe? This little baby right here was supposed to be uploaded only 3 days after the first chapter, but then Pneumonia happened. Honestly speaking I was kinda surprised that there would actually be a virus out there brave enough to invade my body. Props to you for making me bedridden for almost 2 weeks! But yeah, I'm like bad grass; I ain't going down that easily.**

 **But this right here was postponed for a whole freaking month because my laptop got wrecked and all that other junk. Couldn't get it fixed since I was also stumped with paperwork for University. So yeah, made this in one sitting and no drafts, no pre planning and just some stuff that I barely remember from my original draft.**

 **Disclaimer:** **Once again, anything that you know I don't own. I don't. But how I wish I did. The Wizarding World would have been my perfect play ground.**

Chapter 2: Urges of the Heart

If there was one thing that Draco Malfoy can be sure of when it comes to Muggles, it was the fact that they were randy little perverts that exceed a little bit _too much_ effort when it comes to satisfying their sexual urges. With varying ways of spreading it too, through the use of the 'InternNet' and the Telly. With all kinds of complicated positions to eccentric fetishes that at the time of discovering it, made him green in the face putting his House color to shame. And he figured that all out in a span of only spending 3 hrs. in the Muggle world, all because he was a curious little swot that just had to venture into 'darker' areas of the library Hermione dragged him into.

Suffice to say Draco Malfoy was bewildered out of his pure thoughts when it comes to carnal acts.

Hermione on the other hand wasn't exactly sure what he was fussing about. Considering the blonde himself can be a "randy little pervert" too on more than one occasion. Shoving a hand up her skirt and into her knickers during Potions, copping a feel of her breasts whenever they would 'accidentally' bump into each other in the hallways and basically undressing her with his burning gray eyes during Lunch from across the Slytherin table in the Great Hall. Don't get her wrong though, she loved it when he would get all frisky with her but never really appreciates it when he makes her hot and bothered in public then afterwards never lets her finish, which more often than not leads to a brisk quickie in some abandoned broom closet whilst avoiding Harry and Ron.

So really, she couldn't understand his reaction of utter revulsion to what he was looking at.

"Please enlighten me as to why you're holding…" the brunette Witch trailed off as she gave her blond boyfriend an amused grin "…. _that?"_

To Hermione's complete and utter amusement and perhaps even excitement, Draco refused to acknowledge her question as he proceeded to glare a hole through the Dirty Porno Magazine he was currently filtering through. This certainly was a sight none back in Hogwarts would have thought possible; Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Prince and bouncing ferret extraordinaire glaring at a Muggle porno mag.

Did the world come to an end when she was browsing through the books in the Historical aisle?

"This is preposterous!" the blonde (git) angrily exclaimed as he slammed the magazine on the table he was currently using as leverage. What was this! How could this Muggles just so easily write and feature such things in a Magazine of all things and display it in such a public place such as this Library? Images of scantily clad women in the cover only proceeded to make his blood boil.

And not in the way a hot blooded teenage boy like him should feel.

"Are you seeing this?" Draco angrily gestured at the dirty magazine that was haphazardly placed on the table along with many others. The blonde wizard felt like he had just went through a 24 hour Quidditch match against the Gryffindorks and The-boy-who-just-won't-die. That's how ruffled and pissed he was.

Hermione on the other hand thought he was being cute. And stupid.  
But not like he would ever know.

Chuckling with obvious mirth, she proceeded to walk towards her lover that at the moment was still huffing and puffing out profanities regarding his latest muggle discovery. Hermione quietly observed her blonde ferret and couldn't help but wistfully smile to her-self. This beautiful male specimen whose chiseled face and toned stature looked like it was sculpted by the Gods themselves, was undoubtedly the most precious one she could proudly call her own. And nothing Pansy –pug face- Parkinson could ever say would convince her otherwise. Thoughts of the raven haired witch promptly turned her smile upside down and at times even uttering said witch's name would more often than not leave a bitter taste in her mouth.

Suffice to say that the girl never failed to churn up long buried insecurities within Hermione and for that green little monster to rear its ugly head during the most importune moments

She knew that nothing too overly serious happened between Draco and Pansy during the time frame in which she and Draco were having a childish row that ended up in her impulsively kissing Ron in the Chamber of Secrets, which eventually caused Draco to turn to the Raven witch as some kind of petty revenge, with the unfortunate witch being none the wiser since she was too happy to finally be noticed by the Malfoy heir since years of non-stop flirting. Truth be told, she didn't really have a right to be pissed beyond belief at the time since Draco never really did anything considered inappropriate with Pansy other than holding hands in public and whispering sweet nothings in her ear during lunch, in clear view of the whole Great Hall, her included, causing her to scream in complete and utter misery in the Room of Requirement when Draco failed to show up at their usual meeting time. Thinking that he was instead with Pansy hiding away in some alcove only caused her to cry out tears of frustration.

It only took her 3 days 5 hours and 15 minutes to swallow her infamous pride and stubbornness to approach Draco in tears and tell him how sorry she was and that she wasn't properly thinking straight during the events in the Chamber of Secrets, vowing to the blonde that such things will never happen again with Ron or any other man for that matter.

" _You're it for me. If you leave me now I might as well just concede to the fact that I've lived a miserable life"_

She could painfully admit that it was not one of her most proud moments. But seeing her in such disarray caused Draco's molten gray eyes to soften and swell with tears. Not even a second of her kneeling on the floor begging for forgiveness, he immediately cradled the weeping brunette in his arms assuring her that he wasn't going to be living her.

" _Shhh. Don't cry. I'm not leaving you. Never….."_

"…..never thought that muggles could be so uncultured! I mean…"

Hermione shook her head and slowly blinked her eyes once she realized that Draco was still cursing the pornographic material in the table with a bunch of colorful words that would have surely caused his mother to look scandalized. With a still confused and baffled look in her face, Hermione continued to stare at the indignant blonde until a bubbly laugh found itself escaping through her mouth.

Hearing her laugh caused the blonde to stop his ridiculous charade and judgment of the dirty magazine that was not a second ago being cruelly scrutinized by him. Draco continued to stare at the chortling Gryffindor Princess as she clutched her stomach trying to keep in her obvious delight with the current situation.

Noticing that she finally managed to gain his attention, she managed to keep her laughter to a low amused chuckle. Looking at him from such close proximity always did overwhelm her, with his pale complexion and wispy light blonde hair making him look like a fallen angel. She lifted her right hand and proceeded to use her index finger to trace the ridge of his nose with a light feather touch, causing Draco to shiver in obvious delight.

"You are absolutely…" her fingers traced his nose to his jaw and fondly caressed his angular face with the palm of her hand, prompting the blonde to nuzzle his face in her soft palm, idly wondering what his beautiful Witch was thinking.  
"…..ridiculous!" It didn't take long for him to find out though as he suddenly felt his cheeks being pinched and stretched from side to side, the sting it brought causing him to tear up in pain and confusion.

"Huwaet? Waet! Hurmaynee~!"

Seeing his face scrunched up in pain only caused her to laugh even more. Hearing this, Draco found himself a little irritated. There he was seriously discussing about the more inappropriate muggle cultures and she was laughing at him?! Well he ought to-

Any retort he was about to voice out eventually disappeared into the further recess of his mind when he felt a soft pair of lips capture his own. He felt her nails scratching him through his shirt from where she caressed his shoulders and lower back, un relented by the sting her nails caused, he enthusiastically probed her mouth open with his own tongue causing her to moan in complete and utter pleasure.

After a few minutes of intense snogging, he groaned in disappointment when Hermione finally pried her now bruised lips from his own, a thin spittle connecting her lips to his as proof of their earlier activity. She continued to pant and gulp in her much needed supply of oxygen as her eyes remained closed with her forehead pressed against his. Kissing him always left her light headed.

"I love you."

Draco closed his own eyes and couldn't help but smile as he heard her proclamation of love. Hearing those three most magical words from her always made his heart leap in joy, urging him to reciprocate with his own words of love.

"I love you too."

There in the most secluded corner of a Muggle library, cradled in the arms of the woman he loved most, Draco figured he could address the whole vulgar show of carnal urges the muggles displayed in favor of fulfilling the urges of their hearts.

 **AN:/ Yeah, That Happened. So….not sure if some of the things here is considered appropriate for the tag. So hey listen, feel free to suggest some things! If you want smut, I'll think about it. xD  
This is it for now. Read and Review please. No reviews makes me lazy as heck.**


End file.
